Truscott
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Just a basic Liley, fluffy oneshot. You know me by now. Sort of a plot, but just read the a/n if you want to know what the title is meant for...


**A/N As I've said, I've always got inspiration from lines from my friend, just for silly little oneshots of Liley fluff. But it's different this time. **_**Truscott**_**, your pen name is actually pretty cool. I saw it and I'm like duh, why didn't I think of something like that for a pen name? So this oneshot goes out to you! I hope you like it. Lilly's POV of course…**

**Truscott**

Lilly. That's my first name, the name I love to hear most often, especially from my best friend, Miley Stewart. She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Her laugh is wonderful and her voice is so pure. I can always count on being uplifted by hearing her say my name.

But sometimes we get into fights. When we fight, that's when our last names come into play and I don't hear my first name from her. I have to admit, she looks cute when she's mad, but it's just not quite the same voice, because she uses my last name when she's mad and I tend to do the same.

We were walking into her house and I was following Miley. She was annoyed, but I wanted to try and settle this. She turned around suddenly and I stopped. "Would you stop following me? Do you really think you're gonna win at this Truscott?" I gulped hard at the sound of my last name. I hated these fights.

"There's nothing to win Stewart, so would you just let me explain-"

"Explain what? There can't be anything to explain, that was just rude." Miley pointed a finger at me as she raised her voice.

Miley turned back around and threw her backpack on a chair, then went into the kitchen for some soda. I just went and sat on the couch, at loss for words and just racking my brains for something to say. Miley came over with a bottle of soda and then sat on the other end of the couch.

I talked quieter now. "Look, can I-"

"What's to explain? It was pretty clear when you told Amber what I am. Then she told me and who she heard it from."

"Oh come on, Amber is full of nothing but bull sh…" Miley gave a fake cough and looked at me. "…alright, gossip, she's only full of gossip. Are you going to believe everything she says?"

"I don't know, you're just the only one that knows about it. So I don't know how it would be possible to get out, other then by you Truscott." Miley said and then chugged a big gulp of soda.

"Ugh! Would you stop calling me that? I hate it when we get into fights. I love hearing my first name only when you say it, by the sound of your voice." Miley's eyes opened wide at my sudden out burst. Then she screwed the cap back on her bottle, afraid I might do something more. But I lowered my voice. "Listen, I'm your best friend and I keep your secrets and I always have."

Miley finally lowered her guard a bit and softened her voice. "Alright fine, so how do you think it got out?"

"Honestly, it was Jake. He told Amber that I told him. So ever since you broke up with him, I think he's trying to notice any small thing you do. Like anything bad about you, so that he can pass it on to the media and say that it's Hannah Montana doing it. But this time he-"

She cut me off as she realized. "This time he just did it to Miley Stewart and said that she's gay." Miley said and crinkled her nose the cute way she does. "Well I guess it's better then letting the whole world know. Although I'm gonna get it pretty rough at school I suppose. What did he notice? I mean am I obvious?"

"Not to me, but you walk close to me and put your arm on my shoulder a lot, so he probably took that to be some good stuff to tell Amber."

"And of course my reaction, to when Amber told me she knows, was a bit over the top and obvious, so that was a giveaway. Oh Lilly, what am I gonna do?" she took a pillow and pressed her face into it and against the couch, it seemed like she was trying to hide tears. This was obviously the end of our fight from the sound of my name.

Since we were on opposite ends of the couch, I scooted over next to her and put a hand on her arm to lower the pillow from her face. "It'll be ok Miley, we'll get through it."

She looked me dead in the eye. "We?" she sniffed slightly and her eyes were a bit red.

"Well yeah, I'll be here for you Miles, you know that." I said, then took my hand off her arm as she took the pillow down and faced me all the way now.

"Does it ever bother you?" she sniffed again, she obviously had let a few tears fall.

"Does what?"

"When I touch you, or hug you and with the fact of knowing that I'm a lesbian?"

"Well no actually I'm fine with it."

"You really are?"

"You know I always have been. And the truth is that Jake was so focused on watching you, he never noticed that I've held pleasure in everything you do."

"What do you mean?" Miley sniffed once more.

I chuckled and shifted in my seat a bit nervously. "Well I've just always let you put your arms around me and I'm never nervous because I like it. And like I said before, I love it when you say my name, I also love to hear your voice. Because…well I love you Miley." I told her, still looking her straight in the eyes. Now new, silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Don't cry, it's not that big of a deal is it?" I asked now wiping away her tears.

"It's just that I'd never thought you'd return my feelings. You're the reason why Lil, you're the only girl I've ever loved."

After those words I just dove, my actions becoming ahead of my thoughts as usual. I dove straight forward and pressed my lips on Miley's. She responded within seconds once she knew what was going on. Then I began running my fingers through her hair, her soft hair that I've always wanted too touch like this. In the mean time, she held my waist and stroked my back occasionally.

We needed air soon and had to break apart. I wish it could go on but we had to breathe. Once we broke, I was at a loss for words as it was too amazing. But only a few seconds of silence passed and Miley spoke up.

"Wow Lilly, that felt so amazing." She said, breathing heavily. "And very good to finally get that load off my chest. Now I've got you and that's all I need." She smiled and it rubbed off on me.

"Yep, you're all I need too Stewart."

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't like it when we used last names?"

"Well that's just when we were fighting. But in your happy voice, I love it." I shrugged.

"Well I love your voice too Truscott." She chuckled and then pushed me back on the couch for more.

**A/N There ya go, pure Liley fluff. Yeah I know I should be working on 'It's Just Life', and I'm doing my best. But my inspiration went out like a light for that story. Although good oneshots usually clear my head, so my guess is I'll have it up by the end of this week.**


End file.
